1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to chandeliers, and particularly to chandeliers having built-in air handlers to provide both light and air movement in a single unit. More particularly, this invention relates to a chandelier having multiple light fixtures arrayed around a central body in satellite fashion, the chandelier having one or more built-in fans.
2. Description of Related Art
Chandeliers comprise decorative, sometimes exceptionally attractive lighting fixtures usually stationed in large gathering rooms such as entry vestibules or ballrooms. In residential settings, large chandeliers often grace living, dining and occasionally other rooms by hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. Though very attractive and often quite efficient at lighting such rooms, chandeliers traditionally have no provision for circulating air within the rooms except for the relatively small amount of convection due to air warmed near the lights.
Ceiling fans likewise serve similar purposes to chandeliers. Typically mounted in the center of the room, ceiling fans comprise a central electric motor rotating a plurality of angled blades arrayed radially around the fan. Light fixtures affixed to the underside of the motor often provide optional, sometimes decorative lighting while the rotating blades create substantial air movement. Ceiling fans typically move air to cool a room, and provide no means for warming the air.
Ceiling fans usually are selected in lieu of chandeliers when air movement is desired and lighting is of secondary importance. Chandeliers, by contrast, usually are selected when attractive lighting is the primary motive, and air movement is secondary or provided by other means. A need exists for a fixture that may serve both motives simultaneously.